Betrayal
by Riyuki18
Summary: Kiba dan Naruto akhirnya memeriksa rumah Sakura untuk mencari Sasuke! Ada seseorang yang menolong Sasuke dari kejaran polisi, siapa ya dia? Sasuke dibawa pergi oleh polisi lintas Negara! Apakah dia akan ditahan? Polisi Konoha membuat jebakan untuk Sasuke! Apakah dia akan berhasil lolos? Chapter update.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I don't know how to say... Sebenarnya ini bukan benar-benar Crossover juga sih. Karena peran utama masih dipegang penuh oleh tokoh Naruto, dan alurnya lebih condong ke Sasuke sebagai main chara. Saia hanya menempatkan beberapa tokoh Xenosaga saja sebagai bintang tamu.

Naruto Cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Guest chara from Xenosaga II (just some of them) Belong to Tetsuya Takahashi. T rate.

Pairing : main pairing SakuraXSasuke.

Genres : Action/Crime/Romance.

* * *

**PROLOGE**

**BETRAYAL**

.

.

.

_Dia terlahir dan berasal dari klan dengan gen terkuat_

_Klan Uchiha._

_.  
_

"Sasuke berhenti dan lepaskan Sakura!"

"Sasuke, kumohon… Hentikan semua ini dan menyerahlah!".

.

_Sebuah beban berat yang harus dipikulnya_

_Takdir telah menemukan jalannya untuk suatu kebenaran._

_.  
_

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bersalah! Akan kubuktikan pada kalian!".

.

_Sebuah konspirasi terencana telah menunggunya_

_.  
_

"Kita harus bisa mendapatkan anak itu."

.

_Ada cinta dan juga persahabatan…_

_.  
_

"Percayalah padaku Sakura… "

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke… "

.

"Kami akan membantu semampu kami Sasuke!"

"Terima kasih… Teman-teman… "

.

Pengkhianatan dan juga sakit hati…

"ITACHIIII!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

"Kalian tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa!".

.

_Berjuang untuk hidup dari kejaran pihak yang ingin menangkap dan membunuhnya._

_.  
_

"Aku tak akan menyerah!"

"Jangan lepaskan dia… "

.

_Demi nama baik keluarganya dia berjuang…_

_.  
_

"Jadi kau belum sadar juga, Sasuke?"

"Fugaku Uchiha, ayahmu terlibat di dalamnya."

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian bohong!".

.

_Pasukan elit dikerahkah untuk mengejarnya._

_.  
_

"Selamat datang di negeri kami, komandan Shion!"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk membantu kalian".

.

_Sebuah rekayasa genetika untuk menciptakan pasukan pembunuh yang tak terkalahkan_

_.  
_

"Untuk mencapai tujuan terkadang harus ada pengorbanan"

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu!"

"U.R.V"

.

_Kehilangan semua teman-temannya juga orang yang dia kasihi..._

_.  
_

_Dor… Dor… Dor…_

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

"Sa-Sasuke… "

_Mampukah dia bertahan untuk menjalani takdirnya?_

"BETRAYAL!"

**TBC...**

* * *

This Story dedicated to **Kithara**, need your opinion here, keep it or delete it?.

Menerima segala saran, ide, dan kritik.

Flame? Boleh asal kalian login dan minimal sudah memiliki satu atau dua cerita, agar kami bisa mempelajari cerita kalian untuk menutupi kekurangan kami. We're not respect people who's do less and talk much.

Saia hanya seorang author dengan segala keterbatasan dan kekurangan, mohon bimbingannya.

Akhirnya atas saran dari beberapa author lain dan Kithara sendiri saia memasukkan cerita ini di Naruto.

AMS : Detective At School update tiap minggu (3 chapter minna! Gomen for my late update).


	2. Betrayal : Intro!

Note : Gantiin si author bikin cerita ini. Sorry banyak salah, gak biasa ngedit atau apapun, gue males nulis aslinya tapi tetep gue belain nulis chapter ini. Chapter awal pembukaan dari chapter sebelumnya yang masih prologe, disini masih introducing mengenai Sasuke (tokoh utama) dan kehidupan dia.

Kebiasaan si author pasti buka lowongan OC, tapi gue belum memikirkan untuk buka lowongan OC sekarang, ada saran?. Segitu aja bacod dari gue, happy read.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Warning : Gak ada ninja-ninjaan, ada tokoh bintang tamu, T rate, bahasa setengah baku.

Pairing : SasukeXSakura.

Genres : Action/Crime/Romance.

Dislcaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, Shion Tetsuya takahasi.

.

**~Introducing~**

.

'_Apa ini… Darah… ? Apa yang terjadi… ?'_ Sasuke berdiri menatap nanar pada bercak-bercak darah yang mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya terasa gontai, dia berjalan perlahan menuruti kata hatinya untuk mengikuti bercak darah itu. Darah itu menuntunnya ke suatu ruangan utama, dengan napas tertahan, Sasuke membuka pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Ini tak mungkin… Itachi… Kenapa… Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini semua tidak benar!" Sasuke terperanjat kaget begitu melihat sosok Itachi berdiri di atas tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Sasuke… " hanya itu kata yanga mampu diucapkan oleh Itachi. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup." Itachi tanpa terduga mengeluarkan sebilah katana dan menyerang Sasuke dengan cepat. Pakaian Sasuke sedikit terkoyak akibat tebasan Katana tersebut.

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini!" Sasuke melompati sabetan pedang yang diarahkan padanya. Itachi tak menjawab, dia melancarkan sebuah pukulan keras ke tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut raven itu tersungkur kesakitan.

Sasuke belum dapat bangkit, dia bisa merasakan sakitnya pukulan Itachi tadi. Darah mengalir segar dari mulutnya. Itachi bersiap untuk melakukan eksekusi akhir, dia mengangkat pedang miliknya. Tapi…

"Jangan bergerak! Kalian berdua ditahan!" muncul segerombolan polisi yang dikomandani Shikamaru mengepung tempat itu.

_Dor… Dor… Dor… _

Serangan butir-butir peluru dilancarkan, Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama lari melewati kaca jendela…

PRANNG!

Kaca jendela itu terkoyak oleh terobosan Itachi dan Sasuke.

.

.

_Opening intro : Black screen, muncul tulisan 'Betrayal' dan tulisan itu ditembus oleh beberapa peluru. Latar belakang berganti ke gedung sekolah. Sasuke berlari dari kejaran orang-orang bersenjata, berlari menuruni tangga._

_Kagami awase to wa taishouteki de_

_Disorot adegan kejar-kejaran itu melalui kaca jendela sekolah._

_Hontou ni tsuriatte iru no kana_

_Sasuke berlari melewati Sakura dimana gadis itu berbalik menatap Sasuke yang berlari._

_Sonna gimon to wa arikitari de_

_Sasuke berlari melewati Naruto._

_Kantan ni kurikaeshiteru no kana_

_Dia juga melewati Kiba hingga akhirnya dia berlari keluar sekolah._

_Surechigau dake de dokidoki shiteta ano koro utsumite_

_Berganti dimana Sasuke bertarung dengan Itachi yang menyerangnya dengan Katana._

_Te o tsunagu dake de orenji iro ni hoho someru yuugure_

_Keduanya akhirnya melompati kaca jendela dan memecahkannya._

_Really you and me, symmetric target?_

_Sasuke yang melompat keluar memijakkan kakinya disebuah tempat yang sangat gelap_

_Tsukiyo karada awase yubi karamase hitomi mitsume usobuku_

_Dihadapannya muncul Sakura dan sosok gadis lain yang mirip Sakura, keduanya seperti terkurung dalam cermin._

_Be my Angel, the romantic heart get!_

_Kedua gadis itu berusaha meraih Sasuke yang berada di tengah._

_Kodou mune o uchitsukete furueru kuchibiru o kasaneteku_

_Tapi kedua cermin itu pecah bersamaan dengan tembakan peluru yang mengarah ke cermin itu. Sosok Sakura dan gadis itu ikut hancur._

_Really find me, symmetric target!_

_Beralih ke Sasuke yang sedang berlari distasiun dari sisi kanan dan Sakura dari sisi kiri._

_Namida hoho tsutai tsuchi no iro o wakaremichi ni someteku_

_Sakura berteriak sambil menitikkan air mata memanggil Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih Sasuke._

_Can I Feel it, the romantic forgets...?_

_Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Kedua tangan saling tergenggam erat._

_Atsuku kooritsuku wasurerarenai omoi anata motometeku_

_Sasuke menarik Sakura ke sisinya dan keduanya kembali berlari._

_Surechigau dake de dokidoki shiteta ano koro utsumuite_

_Sakura dan Sasuke berlari dalam adegan slow motion dengan sesekali Sakura yang menoleh ke belakang._

_Te o tsunagu dake de orenji-iro ni hoho someru yuugure_

_Adegan slow motion menghilang, mereka kembali berlari dengan normal, dengan cepat keduanya berlari menuju arah pintu kereta._

_Really you and me, symmetric target?_

_Tapi aksi mereka terhenti ketika beberapa terjangan peluru menghadang mereka dan salah satu peluru menerjang tubuh Sakura._

_Tsukiyo karada awase yubi karamase hitomi mitsume tsubuyaku_

_Sakura terjatuh dengan adegan slow motion sambil menyebutkan nama Sasuke._

_Be my Angel, the romantic her get!_

_Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terjatuh dengan tatapan kaget dan panik._

_Kodou nariyamazu mune o uchitsuke tada kuchibiru kasanete_

_Sasuke berlari memeluk tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh, dia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penyesalan._

_Ending intro : Orang-orang yang mengejar Sasuke berhasil menyusulnya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka mengepung Sasuke yang masih berada ditempatnya. Perlahan semuanya memudar dan menjadi gelap._

_**Title** : **Symmetric** **target**._

_**By** : **Valshe**_

-ooo-

"Selamat pagi Sasuke!" sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang berada di gerbang sekolah bersama Naruto.

"Loh kok Sasuke doang sih, yang diberi ucapan selamat pagi? Salam untukku mana?" Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan pura-pura marah ke Sakura.

"Iya-iya! Selamat pagi Naruto!" balas Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Hey, kalian bertiga kenapa masih di luar? Ayo cepat masuk, sebentar lagi bel!" Kurenai yang kebetulan melihat tiga sekawan itu segera menyuruh murid-muridnya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Baik, Kurenai-sensei!" jawab ketiganya dengan kompak dan langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung.

* * *

Di dalam kelas...

.

.

Terlihat seorang guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran di dalam kelas, dia asik menulis di papan tulis sementara murid-muridnya sibuk mengurusi hal masing-masing, ada yang tidur, makan di kelas, ngobrol, main PSP, SMS-an, dengerin lagu, bahkan sampai lempar-lemparan kertas atau sekedar saling bercanda. Hanya beberapa saja dari mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran, salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Tapi disaat dia sedang konsentrasi mencatat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara _handphone_ miliknya.

_Zzzztt… Zzzzttt… Zzzzttt…_

Handphone Sasuke yang dia letakkan di kolong meja bergetar, dengan cepat pemuda itu mengambilnya dan melihat pesan yang masuk di handphone-nya itu.

'_Jangan lupa nanti malam untuk menjemput Shion di bandara'._

Sasuke membaca isi pesan itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi sedikit, kemudian dia membalasnya dengan tulisan…

'_Aku tau! Dan aku tak akan lupa. Akan ku jemput jam 7 malam nanti.'_

Begitulah isi balasan pesan Sasuke kepada Shikamaru.

Sebelumnya mari kita perkenalan. Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dan usiaku saat ini 17 tahun. Aku duduk di kelas 3 SMA sekarang. Tidak ada yang istimewa dariku kecuali satu kenyataan kalau keluargaku merupkan keluarga yang berkerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran sejak turun-temurun. Di dunia hitam, nama keluarga kami cukup terkenal dan disegani. Kami mendedikasikan kemampuan kami khusus untuk Konoha. Pemimpin Konoha sering sekali meminta bantuan kami untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara kami sendiri. Terlepas dari itu, Aku dan kakakku yang bernama Itachi Uchiha, sudah dilatih untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran professional sejak kami kecil. Dan malam nanti adalah tugas pertamaku untuk mengawal putri Shion, pendeta dari Negeri yang jauh. Aku dituntut untuk bisa membuktikan kalau aku mampu menjalankan tugas pertamaku ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari selesai. Oh, ya Shizune-sensei hari ini tidak mengajar, jadi kalian boleh langsung istirahat, tapi jangan berisik dan ganggu kelas lain ya!" kata Genma mengakhiri sesi pelajarannya hari itu. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan kelas.

"Woi, keluar yuk! Sumpek neh di dalem!" Naruto yang duduk di depan Sasuke mengajaknya untuk keluar kelas.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat, kemudian dia memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah keluar kelas lebih dulu bersama Sakura dan Kiba.

-ooo-

"Pelajaran dari Genma-sensei tadi ngerti gak lo?" tanya Naruto ke Kiba.

"Ah, jangan dibahas deh! Pusing gue!" balas Kiba sambil mijit keningnya.

"Payah lo, gitu aja gak ngerti!" cibir Naruto sambil menggeplak kepala Kiba dengan buku.

"Sialan! Kayak lo ngerti aja!" bales Kiba sambil menoyor kepala Naruto.

'_Dasar… '_ Batin Sasuke sambil menghela napas melihat Kiba dan Naruto yang tengah asik bercanda tapi malah jadi ribut. Sakura yang ada disana berusaha melerai keduanya.

Akan kukenalkan mereka berdua, mulai dari Naruto. Naruto berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki. Aku dan dia berteman semenjak kelas satu SMA. Pada awalnya kami tidak begitu dekat, tapi lama-kelamaan kami jadi sedekat ini. Dia anak yang usil dan jahil tapi dia juga anak yang baik dan selalu siap untuk menolong temannya, yah harus kuakui dia anak yang sangat setia kawan, paling gak bisa melihat temannya dalam kesusahan. Dia tidak terlalu cerdas, tapi dia memiliki tekad yang sangat kuat dan rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Wajar saja sih, keluarganya turun-temurun menjadi polisi di Konoha. Dan mungkin Naruto akan menyusul jejak ayahnya. Gak bisa terbayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti Naruto bakal mendapat tugas untuk menangkapku. Dia gak tau identitas keluargaku saat ini, tapi kedepannya siapa yang tau.

Anak berambut coklat disebelahnya yang sekarang lagi ribut sama Naruto namanya adalah Kiba Inuzuka. Dia sahabat Naruto sejak dari SD. Sifatnya gak jauh beda dari Naruto, hanya saja Kiba lebih berkepala dingin dibanding Naruto dan lebih pintar. Kiba sendiri juga bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Keluarganya sudah sejak dulu menjadi penyidik, dan kemampuan keluarga mereka dalam melacak penjahat itu gak bisa diragukan lagi. Selain sebagai murid di sekolah ini, Kiba juga berkerja sebagai pelatih anjing dikepolisian.

"Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar! Ingat, kata Genma-sensei jangan sampai berisik!".

Nah, yang sedang melerai mereka berdua adalah Sakura Haruno. Dia teman dekat Naruto sejak SMP. Dia gadis yang pintar dan juga berani, mungkin sedikit galak. Tapi dia seorang pendengar yang baik dan mampu memahami semua teman-temannya termasuk aku. Ya, dia sudah mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya waktu pertama kali aku pindah ke sekolah ini, tapi untungnya dia bisa menjaga rahasia sampai sekarang ini. Dia berasal dari keluarga biasa pada umumnya, dengan kedua orang tua yang sibuk dalam bisnis, selain itu keluarga Haruno membuka dojo, gak heran kalau gadis itu pintar berkelahi, dia bahkan menjadi juara pertama bela diri dalam tingkat nasional, jadi jangan macam-macam dengannya. Jujur aku menyukainya hanya saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya, meskipun aku tau matanya juga mngisyaratkan kalau dia juga suka padaku, hanya saja aku tak ingin perasaan itu merusak persahabatan diantara kami bertiga. Aku tau kalau Naruto juga menyukai Sakura, biarlah…

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali." Kata Sasuke kepada Kiba dan Naruto yang masih sibuk bertengkar. Keduanya langsung berhenti dan memicing ke arah Sasuke.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" balas keduanya sambil menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalian kalau mau ribut di dalam kelas saja sana!" omel Sakura sambil menjewer telinga kedua pemuda itu dan menyeret mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

_Cklek_…

Sakura menutup pintu dari luar.

"Sakura buka pintunya!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba secara bersamaan meminta Sakura untuk membukakan pintu dari luar.

"Sudah kalian diam saja disana!" balas Sakura cuek dan meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang dikunci dari luar.

_Zzzztt… Zzzzttt… Zzzzttt…_

_Handphone_ Sasuke yang ada di dalam saku celananya kembali bergetar.

"Ck… " desis Sasuke dengan kesal dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya.

_Maaf aku hanya tak ingin kau lupa! Karena kedatangan putri Shion sangat penting._

"Hn… " Sasuke kembali menghela napas begitu melihat isi pesan tersebut.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata sudah berada disamping Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku akan melakukan tugas pertamaku sebagai seorang Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar, seolah hal tersebut bukanlah suatu hal penting yang patut dicemaskan.

"Kau… Harus hati-hati, Sasuke, " ucap Sakura dengan khawatir, entah dia seperti mendapatkan firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke Sakura yang kini sedang memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya. Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas.

**TBC** …

* * *

Riku : This is Story request from Kithara, hope you like this chapter. Saran, ide, pendapat, kritik diterima dengan tangan terbuka, lewat review atau PM.

Gue ngasih opening song (itu cara gue biar lebih menghayati cerita yang dibikin sih), lagu vocaloid sih gue tau, tapi waktu itu gue denger yang nyanyi itu Valshe (pake dua suara dia, suara cewek sama cowok). Bisa dicek pake kata kunci Valshe: symmetric target (kalo pada penasaran sih).

Flame? Fine then, but login! And don't use blank account and look at warning we've already write, one more thing don't out of content. Percuma kalau flame pake akun kosong, baik gue ataupun Yuki gak bisa mempelajari kekurangan kami lewat cerita yang sudah anda buat. Karena gue yakin orang-orang yang flame itu pasti (dan harus!) udah sempurna banget baik dalam segi penulisan, alur, cerita, dan tokoh-tokohnya dan gak ada satupun typos. Kami sangat tidak bisa respect sama orang yang cuma gede omong doang. Kalau flame yang diberikan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sudah gue tulis dan tetep ngotot review, bakalan gue hapus/blok, karena gue males baca tulisan useless yang sama sekali gak bermanfaat. Thanks before.

.

.

"World can be cruel sometime, but you have to go on, continue your life".


	3. Betrayal : When this begin

Riku : Request story from Kithara Blue Beauty, thanks to trust us making this story.

Bagi yang belum mengenal tokoh Xenosaga, bisa disearch lewat google. Disana ada tokoh mirip Sakura (tapi menurut gue pribadi cakep tokoh dari Xenosaga sih). Nama asli cewek itu MOMO, tapi dicerita ini gue jadiin namanya Sakura (sebenernya dicerita Xenosaga sendiri, MOMO itu diciptakan berdasarkan dari wujud Sakura yang udah meninggal di dalam game itu). Dan Shikamaru sama Temari gue jadiin polisi yang kerja di bawah Tsunade. Sorry kalo typo gue bertebaran, menyesuaikan diri di FFN bukan perkara mudah, apalagi gue orang yang males ngetik. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Genres: Crime/Action/Romance.**

**Warning : T rate (sebisa mungkin gue akan menyamarkan adegan berdarah dicerita ini).**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasuke.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dari Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan tokoh dari Xenosaga punya Tetsuya Takahashi.**

**.**

**~Betrayal~**

**(When this begin... )**

**.**

Malam yang dinantikan Sasuke tiba, malam penentuan dimana dia akan dilihat oleh seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Hal ini sebenarnya menjadi beban untuk Sasuke, kalau dia berhasil itu bagus, tapi kalau dia gagal, dia pasti harus menanggung malu seumur hidup dan cemooh dari seluruh keluarga pasti akan bergemuruh di telinganya.

"Sudah pukul lima sore, kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya sang ayah sambil memandang serius Sasuke.

"Aku akan berangkat 30 menit lagi. Lagipula jarak dari rumah kita ke bandara hanya 30 menit, tak perlu khawatir." Balas Sasuke cuek sambil membuka buku pelajarannya. Ayolah dia masih duduk dibangku SMA dan juga butuh belajar, bukan berarti menjalankan tugas dia harus meninggalkan pelajaran sekolahnya, tentu tidak. Sasuke ingin tetap mempertahankan posisinya di kelas sebagai juara pertama, dan besok ada ulangan, dia harus mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Kau atur saja, yang penting jangan sampai gagal." Balas Fugaku sambil menatap dingin pada Sasuke.

"Hn… " Sasuke hanya mendengus cuek sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dengan agak kesal melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku mau ke kamar dan bersiap-siap." Jawab Sasuke dengan tanpa berhenti dan terus melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di ruangan belakang. Sang ayah hanya menghela napas berat begitu Sasuke sudah pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras kepadanya, ayah, " ucap Mikoto yang datang sambil membawa segelas teh hijau untuk Fugaku.

"Aku hanya mendidiknya agar tidak mempermalukan nama keluarga." Balas Fugaku sambil mengambil teh tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit. Sejenak lelaki yang sudah berusia paruh baya itu terdiam sambil menatap teh hijau tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat bersiap, Sasuke akhirnya keluar. Dia sudah terlihat rapih dengan baju kemeja birunya yang dilapisi lagi dengan sebuah jas hitam formal. Bagian dalam kemejanya tidak terkancing dibiarkannya begitu saja. Celana _jeans_ hitam panjang dia kenakan agar sesuai dengan jas formal hitam miliknya. Dengan menggunakan sepatu putih dia pergi melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil menatap jam di tangan dia bergegas menuju garasi mobil. Sebuah sedan mewah berwarna _silver_ sudah menunggunya.

"Sasuke, hati-hati ya!" kata Mikoto, sang ibu. Meminta agar Sasuke berhati-hati.

"Iya. Aku berangkat dulu." Balas Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum pada ibunya. Dia pun berangkat pergi menuju ke bandara.

-oo0oo-

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sedannya dengan lincah, dan di tengah perjalanan _handphone_-nya berdering. Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyit lalu diraihnya _handphone _tersebut dari dalam saku kemejanya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke begitu dilihatnya siapa sang pemanggil dari sebrang telpon.

"Aku hanya mau memastikan agar kau tidak lupa. Jangan lupa menjemput Shion, sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh." Balas Shikamaru dari sebrang yang ternyata hanya mau memastikan apakah Sasuke sudah benar-benar berangkat apa belum.

"Sejak kapan seorang Shikamaru mau repot-repot menanyakan hal seperti ini?" dengus Sasuke sambil setengah mencibir sikap Shikamaru yang tidak biasa-biasanya peduli akan sesuatu hal.

"Aku juga tidak mau melakukan hal ini kau tau! Tapi kalau kau tidak mengerjakannya, Tsunade pasti akan marah besar padaku!" balas Shikamaru dengan kesal, tentu saja pemuda itu sangat anti dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan kecuali untuk yang satu ini.

"Hn, sudahlah. Sekarang aku sedang menyetir menuju bandara, katakan itu pada Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sasuke meminta Shikamaru menyampaikan pesan kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput Shion. Begitu mengetahuinya Shikamaru langsung memutus komunikasi.

.

Tak lama Sasuke tiba di bandara, dengan tergesa dia keluar dari mobil dan penjaga bandara sudah menunggunya.

"Tak usah diparkir di belakang, aku hanya menjemput seseorang disini, tolong parkir di sini saja." Kata Sasuke meminta petugas tersebut untuk memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu bandara. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama disana dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi setelah berhasil menemui Shion.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam bandara sambil melihat kembali jam tangannya, dan kurang dari lima menit lagi. Begitu sampai di dalam Sasuke mulai mencari-cari sosok Shion, mungkin saja gadis itu sudah tiba. Sasuke mencari sosok gadis tersebut di tengah kerumunan orang yang turun dari pesawat, tak lama matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut _dirty_ _blonde_ yang panjang sampai sepinggang, mata lavender gadis itu juga sepertinya tengah mencari-cari seseorang.

"Maaf, apakah anda nona Shion dari kuil api?" akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu, dia pun menanyakan apakah gadis itu benar Shion dari kuil api sambil melihat foto yang diberikan Shikamaru beberapa hari lalu kepadanya.

"Ya, benar. Aku adalah Shion. Kau pasti orang yang dikirim untuk menjemputku, kan?" jawab gadis itu sambil bertanya balik pada Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau anda benar-benar Shion. Aku Sasuke Uchiha, aku dikirim oleh Tsunade-sama untuk menjemput anda. Mari ikuti aku." Balas Sasuke merasa lega ternyata gadis itu benar-benar Shion yang dia cari. Dia pun meminta gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar bandara. Sasuke segera meminta kunci mobilnya kepada sang petugas, setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran dan menghampiri Shion dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Gadis itupun segera memasuki mobil Sasuke setelah sebelumnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Sasuke meluncurkan mobilnya pergi dari bandara menuju kantor Tsunade di Konoha.

* * *

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke ataupun Shion, keduanya hanya terdiam di tempat masing-masing bagaikan orang asing. Bagi Sasuke, Shion adalah sebuah objek bagi tugasnya, dan bagi Shion sendiri, Sasuke hanyalah seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik dari pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kau bilang tadi berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, bukan?" Shion akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat dan tetap terfokus pada jalanan.

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar mengenai keluarga Uchiha dari kalangan dunia bawah, sepak terjang kalian sudah terkenal dikalangan mereka. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau pemimpin Negara kalian sendiri yang meminta keluarga Uchiha untuk menjagaku," ucap Shion menyatakan keterkejutannya, dia berpikir pada awalnya pihak polisi yang akan mengawalnya.

"Sudah turun-temurun keluarga kami memiliki hubungan erat dengan para pemimpin di Negara ini dan tentu mereka tau sekali cara menggunakan kami. Dan seperti yang kau lihat Tsunade-sama lebih percaya pada kami daripada polisi amatiran." Balas Sasuke menceritakan perihal hubungan keluarganya yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan dari tiap-tiap pemimpin di Negara Konoha, pemuda ini setengah menyeringai saat menyebut kata 'polisi amatiran'. Shion terdiam dan keadaan menjadi sunyi kembali.

Tapi keadaan sunyi itu tak berlangsung lama, Shion tampak memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian kembali membukanya secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak tau kau percaya pada ramalan atau tidak… Tapi aku rasa, aku harus mengatakannya padamu," ucap gadis itu setengah ragu, dia tampak menundukkan sedikit wajahnya dan tatapannya beralih ke tangannya sendiri.

"Katakan saja." Balas Sasuke datar. Memang benar dia tidak percaya, tapi dia jadi tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, tentu dia mau tau apa yang akan dikatakan gadis peramal yang sudah terkenal seantero Konoha ini.

"Sebuah takdir besar sudah menunggumu… Pengkhianatan… Dan kau akan kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai." Jawab Shion sambil menatap sendu ke arah luar kaca mobil. Sasuke tidak bereaksi, dia hanya melirik Shion dari dalam kaca.

-oo0oo-

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa Shion ke kantor Tsunade dengan selamat. Disana sudah berdiri Genma yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan Shion.

"Selamat datang nona Shion!" Genma menyambut gadis itu dengan ramah. "Tsunade-sama sudah menunggu anda, mari silahkan masuk" Genma mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk lebih dulu. "Dan Sasuke, Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu denganmu juga." Sambungnya lagi ketika dilihatnya Sasuke hendak beranjak pergi dari sana. Sasuke tak membalas, dia hanya mengikuti langkah Shion yang sudah masuk lebih dulu, kemudian Genma mengekor dari belakang.

.

"Ini adalah ruangan Tsunade-sama, silahkan masuk." Genma menunjukkan ruangan Tsunade dan menyuruh keduanya untuk masuk.

"Shion, selamat datang di Konoha." Tsunade segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya ketika dilihatnya sang gadis yang bernama Shion itu sudah berada di depannya. Shion memberi salam hormat untuk Tsunade.

"Dan, Sasuke terima kasih sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik." Kali ini Tsunade beralih pada Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman pada pemuda itu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak sabar, dia ingin segera cepat-cepat pulang.

"Bukankah aku sudah menitipkan pesan pada Genma kalau aku ingin bicara padamu?" Tsunade melipat tangannya dan tersenyum licik pada Sasuke.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil setengah mendengus kesal dengan sikap Tsunade.

"Sebelum itu, Shion kau bisa menggunakan ruang ganti disana." Kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan kosong lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu," ucap gadis itu yang kemudian bergegas masuk sambil membawa tas besar miliknya.

"Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin dibicarakan." Balas Sasuke meminta Tsunade untuk segera berbicara.

"Begini, nanti akan ada pesta jamuan antara pemimpin Negara dan Shion akan ikut di dalam acara tersebut. Aku ingin kau menjaga Shion di pesta itu." Kata Tsunade menjelaskan maksud keinginannya.

"Sampai berapa lama acara itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tertarik.

"Acara akan dimulai pukul delapan dan selesai jam dua belas malam nanti, sebagai acara penutup Shion akan memberikan ramalan tahun ini untuk tiap-tiap Negara." Jawab Tsunade sambil melirik jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menjaga dari jauh saja." Balas Sasuke yang menerima permintaan Tsunade.

"Terserah kau mau jaga dari mana, yang penting kau fokus menjaga gadis itu." Kata Tsunade yang tidak keberatan dengan cara Sasuke untuk menjaga Shion, yah mau menjaga dari mana saja terserah selama dia bisa diandalkan, tak akan jadi masalah.

"Tsunade-sama, aku sudah siap." Shion yang selesai berganti pakaian di ruangan ganti akhirnya keluar. Saat ini gadis itu tengah mengenakan pakaian kuil kebesarannya lengkap dengan aksesoris mahkota di kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat. Sasuke, kau ikuti kami dari belakang, oke." Tsunade sempat mengerlingkan matanya sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke, setelah itu dia membawa Shion bersamanya.

Mereka akhirnya pergi menuju ke kediaman Tsunade, disana pasti sudah ramai dan Shizune pasti sudah kelimpungan menjawab pertanyaan para tamu mengenai keberadaan Tsunade. Sasuke mengekori mobil Tsunade dari arah belakang. Letak kediaman Tsunade tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi kantornya di pusat Konoha. Hanya menempuh waktu sekitar 20 menit mereka sudah tiba, dan tampak dari luar suasana di dalam sangat ramai. Mobil Tsunade, Sasuke berserta Genma (yang di dalamnya ada Temari juga Shikamaru) tidak masuk melalui gerbang depan, tetapi memutar arah ke belakang.

Setelah memarkir mobil di halaman belakang, Tsunade, Shion, Sasuke beserta Genma, Temari dan Shikamaru turun dari mobil masing-masing.

"Setelah ini kalian segera berjaga di dalam." Kata Tsunade sambil memerintahkan Genma, Temari, dan Shikamaru untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketiga orang itu bergegas berjalan menuju depan dan berputar arah. "Sasuke kau ikut kami, masuk lewat pintu belakang." Sambung Tsunade memberi usulan agar Sasuke masuk lewat pintu belakang, karena di depan pasti sudah ada Naruto dan Kiba yang hari ini juga khusus diminta datang untuk ikut berjaga.

"Hn. Baiklah." Balas Sasuke sambil mengangguk cepat, tentunya dia juga tak ingin ada satu teman sekolahnya yang mengetahui keberadaannya disini.

-oo0oo-

Ternyata di dalam suasananya sangat ramai sekali dan keadaan seperti ini membuat Sasuke kurang nyaman dan sedikit risih. Lagipula Sasuke juga harus menghindari keramaian supaya tidak ketahuan teman-temannya yang hadir disana terutama Neji, Hinata, Naruto dan juga Kiba. Sasuke memilih untuk menghindar dan naik ke atas tangga, kelihatannya di bagian atas sana tidak ada satu orang pun.

Sasuke menaiki anak tangga dengan malas, tapi tatapan malasnya berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut ketika dilihatnya Sakura tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah beranda atas sambil memandang langit (ruangan itu atapnya bisa melihat langit).

'_Sakura? Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini?'_ batin Sasuke bertanya heran kenapa Sakura bisa hadir dalam acara seperti ini, bukankah keluarga Sakura hanya keluarga biasa yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan politik atau apapun.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan sampai benar-benar tiba di atas. Dia berdiri di pojok dari ruangan itu dan memandangi Sakura yang hari itu mengenakan gaun putih polos tanpa lengan. Tak berapa lama muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura! Ayo turun ke bawah, yang lain menunggumu!" kata anak laki-laki itu mengajak Sakura turun ke bawah. Sakura tampak mengangguk dengan senang dan mengikuti anak laki-laki itu.

'_Sepertinya Sakura gak menyadari kehadiran gue disini… Tapi siapa anak laki-laki tadi, ya? Kok kayaknya gue baru liat dia.'_ Sasuke sebenarnya kecewa karena Sakura tak melihatnya, tapi dia jadi kepikiran sama anak laki-laki barusan, wajahnya tampak begitu asing bagi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau berlarut memikirkan yang macam-macam, mungkin itu salah satu anak dari kenalan ayah Sakura dan anak itu mengajak Sakura ke acara ini.

Acara malam itu berjalan dengan mulus, tak ada satupun gangguan baik dari dalam ataupun dari luar. Dan acara puncak juga berjalan dengan khitmat. Para petinggi Negara tersebut mendapatkan ramalan masing-masing dari Shion. Setelah itu masing-masing dari petinggi-petinggi tersebut meninggalkan acara, begitu juga para tamu undangan termasuk Sasuke yang bergegas pergi dari acara sebelum terlihat yang lainnya.

.

Begitu sampai di parkiran, Sasuke langsung masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Dan dengan cepat pula dia mengendarai mobilnya ke luar dari sana.

'_Ah, iya aku lupa hubungi orang rumah soal tugas tambahan ini.'_ Batin Sasuke yang baru ingat kalau dia lupa memberitahukan orang-orang rumah. Sasuke merogoh saku kemejanya dan meraih _handphone_ miliknya. Dia berusaha menghubungi orang rumah dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menyetir mobil dengan lincah.

_Tut… Tut… Tut…_

'_Tidak diangkat… Mungkin sudah pada tidur… '_ pikir Sasuke ketika telpon rumahnya tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat, lagipula sekarang sudah larut dan mungkin sudah pada tidur semua. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak semenjak pulang tadi, dan tiba-tiba saja dia kepikiran ucapan Shion yang sempat meramalkan dirinya. _'Tidak, aku tidak percaya pada ramalan.'_ Sasuke menggeleng cepat disaat pikirannya melayang karena perkataan Shion. Sasuke melajukan kendaraanya lebih cepat, dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat sampai dirumah dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sasuke langsung berhenti di depan rumah dan dengan tergesa dia masuk ke dalam. Ada suatu keheningan yang janggal menurut instingnya. Dengan setengah berlari Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat bercak-bercak darah di sekitar tembok. Dia mengikuti bercak-bercak darah itu.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Darimana darah-darah ini?'_ perasaan Sasuke semakin tak karuan saja begitu dia melihat beberapa tubuh tergeletak di lorong rumahnya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Jantung Sasuke semakin berdebar kencang, rasa takut dan cemas yang luar biasa menyeruak dari dalam pikirannya. Dia kemudian berlari menuju ruangan ayahnya, untuk memastikan keadaan kedua orang tuanya, baru setelah itu dia akan mencari Itachi.

_Zreeeeeet…_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke melihat sosok Itachi tengah berdiri disana, dan terlihat dua orang tergeletak pasrah di bawahnya, kedua orang itu tak lain adalah Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

"I-Itachi… Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Itachi yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan datar.

"Selamat datang Sasuke, berikutnya adalah kau!" Itachi tiba-tiba saja menyerang Sasuke.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kenapa Itachi melakukan semua ini?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Dari sini bakal dimulai pelarian Sasuke dan pencariannya untuk sebuah kebenaran. Adegan awalnya gue emang terinspirasi dari adegan dimana Itachi ngebantai semua klan Uchiha kecuali Sasuke. Semoga alurnya kagak kecepetan. Saran dan kritik boleh masuk ke review atau ke PM gue.

Flame yang mau masuk seperti biasa, jangan pake anon, login! Dan jangan pake akun kosong (kalo pake akun kosong anda sama saja seperti tong kosong nyaring bunyinya), dan jangan barbar oke, anda tentu gak mau disamain kayak orang utan, bukan? Jadi gunakan bahasa yang sopan, ibarat bertamu anda masuk ke dalam rumah orang tentu harus bersikap sopan! (gue harap pada ngerti pribahasa gue).

.

.

**"What will you do if you lost all of your family and you the only one survivor?".**


	4. Betrayal : The betrayal!

****Riku : Short chapter I know it but still enjoy this chapter ok. Buka OC buat posisi wartawan dua kubu, yang berminat silahkan daftar.

Genres : Crime/Action/Romance.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : SasukeXSakura, slight NarutoXSakura, ShikamaruXTemari.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**BETRAYAL**

**Chapter 3**

**(The Betrayal!)**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_'__Apa yang terjadi? Darimana darah-darah ini?'__ perasaan Sasuke semakin tak karuan saja begitu dia melihat beberapa tubuh tergeletak di lorong rumahnya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Jantung Sasuke semakin berdebar kencang, rasa takut dan cemas yang luar biasa menyeruak dari dalam pikirannya. Dia kemudian berlari menuju ruangan ayahnya, untuk memastikan keadaan kedua orang tuanya, baru setelah itu dia akan mencari Itachi._

_Zreeeeeet… _

_Pintu kamar terbuka dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke melihat sosok Itachi tengah berdiri disana, dan terlihat dua orang tergeletak pasrah di bawahnya, kedua orang itu tak lain adalah Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, orang tua kandungnya sendiri._

_"I-Itachi… Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Itachi yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan datar._

_"Selamat datang Sasuke, berikutnya adalah kau!" Itachi tiba-tiba saja menyerang Sasuke._

**End** **flashback**.

_Sraaaaaaat…_

Itachi menebaskan katana yang sedang dia pegang ke arah Sasuke. Dengan reflek Sasuke menghindari tebasan itu dengan cara merunduk sehingga tebasan tersebut mengenai pintu dan menyebabkan sebuah garis panjang yang cukup dalam.

"Itachi apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan semua ini!" Sasuke masih berharap agar Itachi menghentikan semua aksinya. Tapi pemuda berambut panjang itu masih saja melakukan serangan secara brutal.

Itachi kembali mengayunkan tebasannya, dan Sasuke kembali menghindarinya. Napas Sasuke sudah tersengal-sengal dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Ada sebuah perasaan takut yang menyelimuti dirinya, dia belum siap menghadapi Itachi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

BRUKH!

Sasuke terus menghindar sampai akhirnya dia terpojok. Tubuhnya membentur dinding dan Itachi sudah semakin dekat.

"Ck… " Sasuke mendesis kesal. Dan secara spontan Sasuke mencabut samurai milik Fugaku yang berada di bekalang atas kepalanya.

TRANGG!

Keputusan Sasuke untuk menggunakan senjata sang ayah sangat tepat. Dia menahan serangan Itachi dengan Samurai milik ayahnya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup Sasuke… " kata Itachi yang lagi-lagi mengatakan kalau dia harus membunuh Sasuke. Apa sebenernya maksud Itachi? Kenapa dia ingin membunuhnya? Dan kenapa dia harus membunuh semua keluarga Uchiha? Sasuke terus saja bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya dia tidak fokus dan Itachi berhasil menerobos pertahanan Sasuke. Pedang yang Sasuke gunakan terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Sial… " Sasuke melihat samurainya terlempar cukup jauh dan dia tak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Selamat tinggal adikku… " Itachi bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedang itu ke tubuh Sasuke.

DUGH!

Saat Itachi hendak menyerangnya, dengan cepat Sasuke menendang tubuh Itachi, membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang dan kesempatan itu dia gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Sasuke segera berlari keluar ruangan itu menuju ruangan utama.

-ooo-

_Sreeeeet…_

Begitu pintu utama terbuka terpampanglah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Disana hampir semua orang sudah tewas terbunuh. Darah dimana-mana. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sangat mual, tapi dia tetap memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan memeriksa, siapa tau diantara mereka ada yang masih hidup dan bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa semuanya adalah perbuatan Itachi.

"U… Ughh… " terdengar suara rintihan seseorang diantara tumpukan mayat-mayat tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu bergegas menghampiri sumber suara dan dia menemukan sosok seorang penjaga rumah yang tampaknya masih bernapas.

"Kakek bertahanlah! Aku akan menolongmu keluar dari sini!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian mencoba untuk memapah sang kakek.

"Tidak usah tuan muda… Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang kemari… Tuan muda… Te… Taplah… Hidup… ".

"Kakek! Kakek!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh renta itu, tapi percuma dia sudah meninggal.

"Mau lari kemana kau Sasuke?" sosok Itachi akhirnya berhasil menemukan Sasuke. Dia berdiri dengan tegap dan dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap Sasuke dengan sangat dalam.

"Kakakku… Kakakku tak mungkin melakukan ini!" kata Sasuke berusaha untuk menyangkal kenyataan yang sedang terjadi.

"Tapi ini kenyataan Sasuke… Tak boleh ada satupun orang Uchiha yang hidup!" balas Itachi dengan dingin.

Tanpa disadari keduanya rumah mereka sudah dikepung oleh polisi. Dan polisi-polisi itu mulai masuk menjelajah rumah kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" terlihat Iruka, Shikamaru, Temari, Izumo, Kotetsu dan Genma mendobrak pintu utama dan menodongkan senjata mereka ke arah kedua pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Ke enam polisi itu segera menjaga jarak dan bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan kalau-kalau kedua Uchiha itu menyerang mereka.

Baik Sasuke ataupun Itachi sama-sama tak menduga dengan kedatangan polisi-polisi itu yang sudah mengepung mereka.

"Kita lihat Sasuke, apa kau berhasil lolos dari semua ini?" kata Itachi yang sepertinya memberikan sebuah tantangan kepada Sasuke. Itachi berlari ke arah kaca yang ada di ruangan itu. Sasuke mengikuti jejak Itachi.

PRANNNNG!.

Kedua pemuda itu melarikan diri dengan menerobos kaca, Itachi memecahkan sebelah kanan dan Sasuke menerobos kaca di sebelah kiri. Keduanya berhasil keluar dan lolos.

"Ck… Jangan diam saja! Cepat susul mereka!" kata Shikamaru yang langsung memberi perintah yang lainnya untuk mengejar Sasuke dan Itachi yang melarikan diri. "Temari, kau urus disini. Segera panggil ambulan untuk mengurusi para korban!" sambung Shikamaru yang menyerahkan keadaan di tempat kepada Temari, kemudian dia ikut mengejar bersama yang lainnya.

-ooo-

"Itachi tunggu!" Sasuke terlihat sedang mengejar Itachi yang lari di depannya dengan cepat.

"Sasuke… Kuberi kau kesempatan satu kali lagi. Kalau kau berhasil menemukanku, akan kujelaskan semua yang ingin kau ketahui. Sampai saatnya tiba, kau harus mampu bertahan hidup." Balas Itachi yang menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kini sedang menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Jelaskan sekarang! Apa maksud dari semua ini!" Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar untuk menunggu, dia harus segera mengetahuinya saat ini juga.

"Kau akan tau nanti, selamat tinggal… Sasuke… " dalam sekejap mata sosok Itachi menghilang di dalam kepulan asap.

"Erghh... Itachi!" Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling mencari sosok Itachi, tapi dirasanya percuma, Itachi benar-benar sudah pergi.

.

"Mereka pasti lari kemari! Ayo cari!" terdengar suara Shikamaru dari kejauhan. Sasuke tak bisa diam dan menunggu saja, bisa-bisa dia tertangkap dan menjadi tertuduh. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa dari sana.

"Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa!" kata Iruka yang berhasil sampai di lorong jalan itu.

"Kemana perginya mereka?" tanya Genma dengan napas yang memburu, dia menatap ke keadaan sekeliling yang gelap dan sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau tempat ini dilewati oleh Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Tsk… Mereka berdua pasti belum jauh, segera panggil bala bantuan dan cari ke seluruh penjuru kota!" kata Shikamaru yang memberi perintah pada yang lainnya. "Kita juga harus kembali ke mobil patrol, ayo cepat!" dengan itu Shikamaru dan yang lainnya bergegas kembali ke mobil patrol mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Disisi lain, di rumah kediaman Haruno tampak Sakura yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

'_Kenapa ya aku tidak bisa tidur… Aku merasa sangat gelisah… '_ batin Sakura sambil merenung. Gadis itu menatap ke luar jendela.

Sirene… Sirene… Sirene (ini suara mobil polisi, sorry kalo penulisan gue aneh, ada yang bisa ralat?).

'_Kenapa banyak mobil polisi? Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu ya?'_ batin Sakura merasa cemas, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres, karena tidak biasanya mobil polisi patroli sampai selarut ini dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Sakura… " mendadak muncul Sasuke dari depan beranda kamarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" kontan gadis itu berteriak kaget. Dengan cepat dia membuka jendela kamarnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Ayo cepat masuk!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih… " balas Sasuke yang dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan cemas begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi luka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Sakura… ada yang ingin kukatakan… Saat ini polisi sedang mengejarku, aku minta kau jangan beritahu kepada siapapun kalau kau bertemu denganku." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan situasinya saat ini kepada Sakura.

"Apa katamu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" mata _emerald_ gadis itu terbelalak lebar seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

_Kringgg… Kringgg… Kringgg!._

Tiba-tiba saja telpon di kamar Sakura berdering nyaring. Untuk sesaat Sakura dan Sasuke saling menatap, tampak ada kecemasan di wajah keduanya.

"Angkat saja." Sasuke memberikan isyarat agar Sakura mengangkat telpon tersebut. Sakura tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan meraih telpon yang berbunyi itu.

"Hallo?" tanya Sakura kepada sang penelpon disebrang.

"Sakura-chan! Maaf aku mengganggumu, tapi ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahu padamu!" balas dari sebrang dengan nada suara yang agak tergesa.

"Naruto? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sakura kepada Naruto yang menelponnya. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya Naruto menelponnya selarut ini.

"Sakura… aku mendengar kabar dari Kiba kalau keluarga Sasuke semuanya terbunuh dan ada kemungkinan pelakunya ada Sasuke… " Jawab Naruto yang membawa berita mengenai keluarga Sasuke.

"A-apa katamu?" Sakura nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sasuke membunuh semua keluarganya? Itu tidak mungkin. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menepis pikiran buruknya, lalu dia beralih sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sudut ruangan dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan kamu masih disana? Sakura-chan!" Naruto terus-menerus memanggil nama gadis itu karena merasa tak ada jawaban apa-apa lagi dari Sakura. Dia khawatir jangan-jangan Sakura pingsan di tempat lagi saat ini.

"E-eh i-iya Naruto… Aku masih disini. Maaf, tadi aku hanya sedikit kaget mendengar beritanya… " balas Sakura yang tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Fiuh… Baguslah! Kupikir tadi kau sudah pingsan! Oh, ya Sakura… Kalau Sasuke pergi kesana, katakan padaku ya." kata Naruto yang meminta kerjasama dari Sakura kalau seandainya Sasuke bersembunyi ditempatnya.

"Iya… Aku tau… Tenang saja, Sasuke tidak kemari. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Sakura dengan suara lemah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu." Balas Naruto yang kemudian segera menutup telponnya.

_Klek…_

Sakura juga menutup telponnya. Dia berpaling memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus cemas.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang saat itu sedang mengendarai mobil bersama Naruto.

"Ada yang janggal dengan Sakura. Kita pergi ke rumahnya sekarang!" kata Naruto yang mencurigai kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang bersembunyi di rumah Sakura.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kiba yang langsung memacu laju mobilnya jadi lebih cepat lagi.

-ooo-

"Sasuke… Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar? Kau membunuh semua keluargamu dan sekarang polisi sedang mengejarmu?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa ingin tau. Sungguh dia sama sekali tak ingin percaya kalau Sasuke adalah seorang pembunuh, batin kecilnya mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak bersalah.

"Saat ini aku tak bisa memberi penjelasan apa-apa padamu, karena aku belum ada bukti. Tapi Sakura, aku minta percayalah padaku." Jawab Sasuke yang meminta Sakura untuk tetap mempercayainya.

"Aku… Percaya padamu Sasuke… " balas Sakura secara spontan.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Sekarang aku harus pergi, saat ini Naruto pasti sedang menuju kemari. Sampai jumpa Sakura." Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali pergi lagi meninggalkan Sakura di tempatnya. Sakura tak bisa mencegah pemuda itu untuk pergi. Dia hanya bisa memandangi sosok Sasuke yang memunggunginya yang kemudian menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

"Kumohon berhati-hatilah… " bisik Sakura lirih, berharap angin membawakan doanya sampai kepada Sasuke.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Sasuke? Bisakah dia lolos dari kejaran para polisi yang sudah mengepung seisi kota?.

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Gue udah perbaiki percakapan disini, hope you'll like it. Ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan ke reivew atau langsung PM gue.

.

.

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Betrayal : Monolith polices!

Riku : Ah, yang ini telat update! Hontou ni gomenasai! Please enjoy it, and sorry for my bad typos.

Warning : T rate.

Genres : Action/Crime/Romance.

Pairing : SakuraXSasuke/Slight NarutoXSakura.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawannya punya Masashi Kishimoto. Guest chara (Shion, Chaos, Momo, Rubedo) belong to Takahashi Tetsuya.

This story belong to Riyuki18.

**Request fic from Kithara blue beauty, hope you like it.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 4**

**(Monolith polices)**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke lari dari rumah Sakura menelusuri lorong-lorong jalan yang gelap dan sunyi berharap tak ada satupun mobil polisi yang menemukannya.

"Tch… " Sasuke berdecih kesal saat dia tau di depannya ada mobil polisi yang sedang patroli. Dia kembali lari ke arah belakang. Dan sebuah mobil melintas cepat berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Masuklah!" kata pengendara mobil tersebut sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya secara otomatis, menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk.

" … " Sasuke tak bergerak, dia bingung. Haruskah dia masuk ke dalam mobil itu? Bagaimana kalau ini adalah jebakan, lagipula orang yang mengendarai mobil itu terlihat asing.

"Tenang, aku bukan ingin menangkapmu. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Sekarang terserah, mau masuk ikut denganku atau tertangkap oleh polisi-polisi itu." kata sang pengendara mobil itu saat mengetahui keraguan di wajah Sasuke. Dan seolah tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil daripada dia tertangkap pasti nasibnya akan berakhir di penjara.

"Begitu lebih baik," ucap sang pengendara mobil itu sambil tersenyum melihat Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu memutar mobilnya dan melaju cepat dari sana.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Sasuke saat keadaan dirasanya sudah cukup aman dan sudah cukup jauh dari Konoha.

"Benar juga ya, kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Chaos." Kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Aku adalah polisi dari Monolith." Katanya lagi yang ternyata berstatus sebagai polisi dari Monolith.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau adalah polisi lintas Negara?" Sasuke begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu kalau dia adalah polisi dari Monolith, yaitu sebuah kepolisian lintas Negara yang menangani kasus-kasus kriminal antar Negara. Dan mereka memiliki akses untuk keluar-masuk ke suatu Negara, dimana dalam hal ini polisi biasa tidak memiliki wewenang untuk itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau aku tidak berniat untuk menangkapmu." Balas pemuda itu dengan cepat saat dilihatnya Sasuke mulai cemas.

"Tapi, apa yang dilakukan polisi lintas Negara sampai datang ke Konoha?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan apa alasannya dia bisa sampai kemari dan kenapa dia menolongnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja setelah sampai ditujuan." Jawab pemuda berambut putih itu yang memilih untuk membahasnya nanti saja, sekarang dia berniat untuk membawa Sasuke ke sebuah tempat.

-ooo-

Di tempat lain Naruto dan Kiba mendatangi rumah Sakura.

.

"Kalau begitu akan kupanggilkan Sakura dulu, kalian masuklah dulu." Kata Ibu Sakura yang mempersilahkan Naruto dan Kiba untuk masuk.

"Maaf kami merepotkan." Naruto dengan tidak enak hati mengucapkan maaf sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau untuk kepentingan penyelidikan, tunggu ya." Balas wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu. Kemudian dia bergegas naik ke kamar Sakura di atas.

.

_Tok… Tok… Tok… _

"Sakura, diluar ada Naruto dan Kiba! Sakura bangunlah sayang!" wanita itu mengetuk kamar putrinya dan meminta gadis itu untuk keluar sebentar menemui Naruto dan Kiba.

"Tunggu sebentar!" balas Sakura dari dalam. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jujur saja dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sejak dia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mendengar cerita darinya, sampai saat ini dia masih kepikiran.

_Klek…_

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan sudah mendapati sang ibu berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ayo cepat turun temui Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka ada keperluan dengamu," ucap sang ibu meminta Sakura untuk segera turun. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya mematuhi perkataan ibunya. Dia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mengambil sebuah mantel dan dikenakannya, kemudian dia bergegas turun menyusul sang ibu.

.

"Ada apa kalian menemuiku dijam segini? Tidak biasanya… " Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Kiba, sebenarnya sih dia sudah tau alasan kedua pemuda itu menemuinya, pasti karena ingin mengecek keberadaan Sasuke.

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggu, sebenarnya kami hanya ingin melakukan beberapa penyelidikan… Umm… Boleh kami memeriksa kamarmu?" balas Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala merasa tidak enak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya bukan. Lalu dengan perasaan canggung, Naruto meminta ijin untuk memeriksa kamar Sakura guna kepentingan penyelidikan.

"Hmph, baiklah. Ayo ikuti aku!" jawab Sakura yang ternyata mengijinkan Naruto dan Kiba untuk menyelidiki kamarnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat cemas kalau Naruto ataupun Kiba sampai tau kalau Sasuke sebelumnya menemuinya, tapi kalau dia bersikap sembunyi-sembunyi hal itu malah semakin mencurigakan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengijinkan Naruto dan Kiba untuk memeriksa kamarnya sambil berharap mereka tidak menyadari kebenarannya.

"Ah, terima kasih!" balas Naruto sambil mengikuti Sakura naik ke atas bersama dengan Kiba.

_Kriekk…_

"Nah, silahkan masuk ke dalam dan lakukan tugas kalian." Kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Kiba masuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto dan Kiba segera masuk ke dalam dan mulai melakukan penyelidikan. Sakura hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan cemas, apalagi saat Kiba memeriksa ke luar beranda dan memeriksa setiap detail yang ada disana. Tiga puluh menit berlalu akhirnya kedua pemuda itu menyudahi pemeriksaan mereka.

"Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu disana?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya, sebisa mungkin dia menjaga nada bicaranya supaya terdengar seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya kami tidak menemukan apapun disini." Balas Kiba yang menyatakan kamar Sakura tidak terdapat hal-hal yang dicurigai.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Sakura. Maaf sekali lagi kalau kedatangan kami mengganggu." Timpal Naruto yang akhirnya segera berpamitan pergi.

Sakura mengantar keduanya sampai ke depan pintu, dalam hati dia benar-benar merasa lega karena mereka tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke memang pernah ke kamarnya.

"Kami pergi dulu Sakura!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil patroli.

"Kaliab berdua selamat bertugas, dan hati-hati!" balas Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

-ooo-

Di dalam mobil…

.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu tadi Kiba?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang menyetir. Dia yakin wajah serius Kiba saat ini menandakan dia menemukan hal aneh di kamar Sakura tadi.

"Iya, tercium bau darah meskipun samar tapi aku yakin itu… Selain itu setelah kuikuti baunya mengarah pada tempat ini." Jawab Kiba yang membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu gang yang berada beberapa blok tak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

Kiba menghentikan mobilnya di tengah gang itu lalu keduanya turun dari dalam mobil.

"Sasuke pergi menemui Sakura lalu dia pergi dan menuju tempat ini… Hanya saja setelah sampai disini aku tak mencium baunya lagi… " Kata Kiba sambil menyorotkan senter untuk menerangi gang yang sudah terlihat sangat gelap itu.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata pemuda bernama Chaos itu lalu menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pinggiran hutan. Sasuke segera turun dari dalam mobil bersamaan dengan Chaos.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang heran kenapa mereka berhenti di pinggiran hutan seperti ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau." Balas Pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia memencet sebuah tombol yang ada di depan mobil itu, dalam sekejap mobil itu berubah menjadi kecil. Sasuke cukup kaget dibuatnya melihat mobil yang besar itu bisa berubah menjadi kecil seperti mobil mainan.

"Dengan begini tidak akan ada yang curiga melihat mobil parkir di tempat seperti ini," ucap pemuda itu yang kemudian mengambil mobil yang sudah berubah menjadi kecil itu. "Sekarang ikuti aku Sasuke" pemuda itu menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Dia berjalan memasuki hutan, Sasuke mau tak mau mengikutinya.

Keduanya berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, sepanjang perjalanan itu banyak segudang pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk dibenak Sasuke. Mulai dari mengapa polisi lintas Negara bisa sampai datang ke Konoha? Dan apakah hal ini diketahui Tsunade? Lalu kenapa dia bisa tau namanya? Dan yang paling aneh lagi kenapa dia sampai menolongnya? Sasuke bertekad untuk menanyakan semua itu kalau mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang dimaksudkan pemuda itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ucap pemuda bernama Chaos itu membuyarkan semua pikiran Sasuke barusan. Sekarang mereka berada di suatu tempat dan Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang ada disana. "Ayo kita kesana." Chaos mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi menuju rumah itu.

-ooo-

Di dalam rumah…

.

.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Chaos kepada beberapa orang lainnya begitu masuk ke dalam.

"Kau lama sekali!" protes seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang pernah dilihat Sasuke sebelumnya pada acara pertemuan antar pemimpin.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kenalkan mereka semua adalah temanku yang juga merupakan polisi dari Monolith." Kata Chaos sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Dia adalah Rubedo." Chaos memperkenalkan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu pada Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu!" kata Rubedo sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke, sikapnya agak mengingatkannya pada keceriaan Naruto.

"Yang itu adalah Sakura" Chaos menunjuk seorang gadis yang duduk di pojok. Gadis itu berambut pink pendek dengan model poni. Sekilas dia mirip sekali dengan Sakura, hanya saja gadis ini memiliki mata berwarna _orange_ terang dengan kulit yang lebih pucat.

"Halo Sasuke, panggil saja aku dengan nama Momo. Senang bertemu denganmu." Balas gadis itu sambil setengah membungkuk dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

'_Dia mirip dengan Sakura… '_ Batin Sasuke yang jadi teringat pada Sakura, Momo benar-benar begitu mirip dengan Sakura.

"Dan yang itu adalah Shion. Dia adalah pemimpin kami." Yang terakhir Chaos memperkenalkannya pada seorang gadis bernama Shion. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat gelap seleher dengan mata hijau emerald. Kalau dikira-kira mungkin umurnya sekitar dua puluh tahun atau lebih.

"Selamat datang Sasuke." Balasnya dengan ramah dan menyunggingkan seutas senyum tipis yang manis.

"Sekarang kalian jelaskan alasan kenapa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, berharap kali ini dia mendapat jawaban.

"Duduklah dulu, kau terlihat tegang sekali." Shion menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke sedikit mengambil napas lalu duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, sekarang bisa kalian ceritakan alasan kalian membawaku kemari? Apa kalian tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan lebih tenang. Dia merasa kejadian ini saling berkaitan, dan kenapa polisi Monolith menolongnya pasti karena pihak mereka sudah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka menolongnya.

"Saat ini kami sedang mengejar seorang buronan Negara bernama Dimitri. Dia adalah seorang professor gila yang sangat ditakuti dengan temuan dan ciptaannya yang menakutkan." Chaos menjelaskan kondisi mereka saat ini yang sedang dalam pengejaran seorang buronan bernama Dimitri. Dilihat dari ceritanya, professor itu pasti sangat menakutkan sampai-sampai polisi lintas Negara harus ikut turun tangan segala.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua kejadian yang kualami?" dengus Sasuke kembali bertanya apa kaitannya dengan dirinya.

"Kabar terakhir yang kami dapat kalau Dimitri melarikan diri ke Negara kecil bernama Konoha. Jadi kami semua datang ke tempat ini untuk mencarinya." Chaos kembali menjelaskan dan jelas sudah alasan kenapa polisi lintas Negara sampai datang ke Konoha.

"Dan kami membawamu kemari karena kami butuh bantuanmu untuk mencari Dimitri." Timpal Shion sambil memberikan senyuman penuh arti, sepertinya gadis yang bernama Shion itu sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, tapi kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa bukan minta bantuan dengan Tsunade saja atau kerjasama dengan polisi Konoha yang ada.

"Meminta bantuanku? Semua masalah kalian tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku bukan? Kenapa aku harus membantu kalian? Bukankah lebih baik kalian kerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian setempat?" balas Sasuke yang semakin lama penjelasan mereka semakin aneh dan tidak jelas, kenapa juga dia harus ikut membantu sedangkan dirinya sendiri sedang terlibat masalah.

"Justru ini ada sangkut pautnya denganmu Sasuke." Kata Shion sambil menyeruput teh yang baru saja dihidangkan Momo untuknya.

"Dimitri berencana untuk menciptakan pasukan pembunuh terkuat yang pernah ada dan menurut info yang kami dapat, dia sedang mengincar suatu klan terkuat di Konoha. Kami menelusurinya dan menemukan satu nama klan yaitu Uchiha. Ada kemungkinan Dimitri mengincar klan Uchiha untuk dijadikan eksperimen barunya." Timpal Chaos melanjutkan penjelasan dari Shion. Sungguh Sasuke tidak menduga kalau klannya sudah di incar oleh orang lain dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa jangan-jangan semua ini ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi di keluargaku?" tanya Sasuke mulai curiga kalau kasus pembantaian keluarganya ada hubungannya dengan Dimitri, tapi kalau begitu apa hubungannya antara Dimitri dan Itachi? Dia masih bingung untuk hal yang satu ini, kepalanya terasa sakit begitu saja kalau dia harus mengingat kembali wajah Itachi saat itu.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu disini, kita bisa melanjutkan cerita ini besok." Kata Momo yang merasa Sasuke tidak berada dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Yah, kurasa Momo benar. Lebih baik kau istirahatkan dirimu dulu. Masih ada hari esok untuk bercerita." Sambar Rubedo menyetujui pendapat Momo, apalagi hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Sasuke juga tidak memaksa dia akhirnya setuju dengan pendapat yang lainnya. Lalu dia mengikuti Chaos dan Rubedo yang membawa tenda keluar sedangkan Momo dan Shion tidur di dalam.

* * *

Besok paginya…

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" Rubedo membangunkan Sasuke pagi-pagi sekali. Pemuda itu menggeliat sebentar lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa masih sangat mengantuk.

"Jam lima pagi. Cepat bangunlah ada yang harus dibicarakan sekarang." Balas Rubedo yang kemudian berjalan lebih dulu keluar tenda untuk menemui Momo, Shion dan Chaos di dalam. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, dia segera beranjak dari dalam tenda mengikuti Rubedo.

.

"Maaf Sasuke kami harus membangunkanmu sepagi ini," ucap Shion begitu melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya masih setengah mengantuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sepagi ini mereka semua sudah berkumpul pasti ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Kami baru saja mendapat panggilan untuk kembali ke pangkalan. Kau tau, tanpa kami keadaan disana pasti akan kacau balau, jadi kami semua akan kembali untuk sementara. Selama kami pergi ada yang ingin kami minta darimu." Kata Shion menjelaskan kalau mereka harus kembali ke pangkalan untuk mengurus beberapa masalah disana. Kemudian gadis itu seperti meminta Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"Bisa kau selidiki orang yang bernama Danzo? Kami curiga dia ada hubungannya dengan Dimitri juga kematian seluruh keluargamu." Jawab Shion meminta Sasuke untuk menyelidiki orang yang bernama Danzo yang sudah dikenal Sasuke sebagai kepala polisi Konoha.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak sendiri. Aku akan membantumu." Kata Chaos yang akan membantu Sasuke.

"Chaos sudah cukup terlatih, jadi kau aman selama bersamanya. Dia juga akan melanjutkan penjelasan yang kemarin sempat terputus." Timpal Shion yang sepertinya sudah mempercayakan Chaos untuk mendampingi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak keberatan selama dia tidak menghambat pergerakanku," ucap Sasuke sedikit dingin, sedangkan Chaos hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Kalau begitu kami serahkan urusan disini pada kalian berdua. Kami harus pergi dulu." Shion langsung bernapas lega merasa tenang kalau Chaos dan Sasuke bisa diandalkan. Setelah itu dia pergi bersama dengan Momo dan Rubedo.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada Chaos. Dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dan melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Danzo, kalau benar yang dikatakan Shion kemungkinan besar dia bisa membersihkan namanya atas segala tuduhan, tapi Itachi… Dia masih menjadi beban pikiran Sasuke, dalam hati dia terus bertanya apa Itachi juga terlibat dan mengetahui semua ini.

"Kita menyelidiki kembali rumahmu, tempat asal mulanya terjadi pembunuhan berdarah itu." jawab Chaos yang memutuskan untuk memeriksa rumah Sasuke. Tempat semua kejadian ini berasal.

Keduanya segera berjalan keluar hutan dan Chaos kembali mengeluarkan mobil 'ajaib'nya.

"Naiklah," ucap Chaos yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyuruh Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam. Tanpa keduanya menyadari kalau mereka sedang di intai oleh dua orang dari kejauhan.

.

"Disini Izumo melapor! Kami menemukan Sasuke Uchiha bersama dengan seseorang dan keduanya kini sedang menuju pintu kota." Kata sang pengintai yang tak lain adalah Izumo salah satu polisi Konoha. Dia segera melaporkan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Laporan diterima! Harap kalian berdua untuk mengikuti keduanya dari belakang dan kami akan melakukan persiapan di depan pintu masuk kota." Balas Shikamaru yang menerima laporan dari Izumo.

"Perintah diterima." Izumo langsung memutuskan kontak dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ayo cepat kita ikuti mereka." Katanya menyuruh partnernya Kosetsu untuk segera membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Roger that!" balas Kosetsu sambil memberikan gaya hormat pada Izumo. Kemudian dia melajukan mobilnya sedikit kencang untuk menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada agak jauh di depan.

.

"Genma! Siapkan pasukan di depan pintu gerbang kota. Kita akan menyergap Sasuke disana." Shikamaru akhirnya memberikan komando untuk melakukan penjebakan di depan gerbang kota Konoha.

"Siap!" balas Genma dengan patuh dan segera bergegas keluar ruangan.

Bagaimana nasib Sasuke selanjutnya? Apakah kali ini dia akan tertangkap?

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Maaf atas keterlambatan update cerita yang satu ini, maaf sekali lagi. Gue akan berusaha untuk rolling meskipun sepertinya untuk sementara gue tetep mau fokus untuk segera menamatkan Neverland. Peran tokoh Xenosaga disini seperti pendamping Sasuke dan cerita masih didominasi oleh Naruto mungkin perbandingan antara 70 : 30 (jadi belum 50 : 50).

Thanks buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat selain request dari Kithara tapi juga dibuat untuk para pembaca, gue harap bisa menghibur meski gue tau masih banyak sekali kesalahan dan kekurangan di dalam cerita ini. Saran, ide, kritik serta pendapatnya monggo disuarakan lewat review atau bisa ke PM langsung.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


End file.
